


Wish List - Alternate Sex Scene

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deleted Scene, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate sex scene for my fic Wish List.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish List - Alternate Sex Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272599) by [velocitygrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass). 



> I think it didn't fit the mood of the fic, so I re-wrote the sex scene, but why let it go to waste ;)

He wanted Rodney inside him.

"Rodney?" he panted.

"What?" Rodney said against the skin between John's neck and shoulder.

"Will you... fuck me?"

Rodney lifted his head to look at him. And look and look until John couldn't keep still any longer.

"Rodney?"

"Do you realize that hearing you say those words is on my _other_ wish list? The one with the ZPMs and the Nobel Prize and... yes, yes, I will."

John looked at him for a moment before he could speak. "I have some lube in my drawer. I also have condoms somewhere."

"Did you have sex since we came here?" Rodney asked.

"No."

"Me neither, so I guess we could..."

"Yes, we could," John said and pulled Rodney into another kiss. When they parted John moved just enough to get the lube out of his drawer.

He handed it to Rodney and watched as he squirted a sizable amount onto his fingers, spreading the substance around a bit before moving backwards, his wings brushing John's legs. John spread them wider to accomodate Rodney. He tried to relax as he'd done when he'd experimented with himself, but this was different. He'd never let anyone else do this to him.

Rodney pushed one lubed up finger inside and John sucked in a deep breath before exhaling and relaxing enough that the finger slid deeper.

"You're tight," Rodney said and John really wanted to say, 'Well, of course,' but he didn't.

Rodney pushed the finger fully inside and moved around a bit until he found John's prostate. John moaned and Rodney grinned. He moved the finger out again and repeated the motion with two fingers, sliding in, moving them around and then going for John's prostate.

John tried not to think about how big Rodney would feel inside him. When Rodney added a third finger, scissoring them inside him, he felt stretched beyond what he could bear.

"Rodney," he groaned.

"Okay," Rodney said and pulled his fingers out. Then he slicked up his dick and hooked John's legs over his shoulders. The wings tickled just above his feet.

Rodney was about to enter him when John blurted out, "I've never done this before."

"You... fuck, John."

"Yes, I know, and I want you to, just thought I'd mention it."

"Are you sure?"

John thought about how great Rodney's fingers had felt inside him. He nodded.

Rodney positioned himself and pushed inside.

"God," John said.

"Does it hurt?"

"No," John panted. "You're just... huge."

Rodney laughed. "I've never heard that before, but thank you." He pushed again until he slid fully inside John. He stayed there, taking deep breaths.

John had to force himself to also breathe. He felt just incredibly full. It didn't really hurt, but it wasn't really great either. But then Rodney started moving around and around and then suddenly it was really, really amazing. "Yes," he said just to make sure, Rodney knew, in case his moan hadn't been enough of a hint.

Rodney grinned down at him. He took a firm grip on John's legs and started thrusting.

John could feel it in his whole body every time Rodney hit him deep inside on that spot. When Rodney reached around to jerk him off, John wanted to stop him, because if he did that, this would be over too soon. But then he heard the deep noise Rodney made and how his hips stuttered and he knew that Rodney was close.

"John," Rodney moaned and John looked up at him, wishing he could feel Rodney closer.

Then Rodney shuddered into him, still jerking John, and John came.

Rodney carefully slipped out of him, and John moved his legs down and pulled Rodney close.


End file.
